A Druid and the Wardens
by ghostdragon48
Summary: A crossover I have been working on for a bit, that involves my OC Tauhaan from world of Warcraft brought over into the dragon age universe. I plan on going through the entire Dragon age origins game but we will see
1. By the earthmother

A Druid and the Wardens

Chapter 1: By the Earthmother

Groaning as he Looked over the heads of the explorers and adventurers that filled the streets of Orgrimmar he looked up to the sky, as a gentle breeze blows through his black fur as a smell on the breeze calmed his mood and his tail stopped swinging around in agitation. Wearing a light travelers cloak but didn't bother with the hood as it would get caught on his horns. Wearing some leather armor underneath the cloak Tauhaan turned his attention to the mage that was opening a portal for him. Once the undead mage opened it Tauhaan gripped his staff and prepared to enter pausing to set a small bag of gold down for the mage. Unfortunately fate has a messed up sense of humor for the Tauren as just as he took a step into the portal someone had knocked into the mage causing him to lose focus, which in turn caused the portal to implode causing anyone within ten feet to be knocked back while Tauhaan was hurled across space to a destination that could use his help.

Tauhaan shook his head as he regained consciousness, shifting his large frame into a sitting position he looked around the large circular room he had found himself in. His brown eyes spotting a large purple corpse. Pulling himself up with the aid of his staff despite the protest of his large body he managed to get up. Deciding a quick healing spell would be a smart idea he placed his hands on his chest as green energy surges into him healing his body and any wounds he had from the portal exploding. After his healing, he heads to the body as his hooves echoed across the stone floor. As Tauhaan looked at the purple body he determined that whoever had killed this creature had used magic as he recognized the burn-marks of lightning on flesh. Walking away from the body, he stepped to the edge of the collapsed building to get a feel for his surroundings. What he saw made his stomach drop, a battlefield but not one he has seen or knew of. Deciding he needed a better look changed into his storm-crow form and with a couple flaps of his wings flew into the air and glided to the ground landing amongst the bodies of humans and creatures he did not recognize. Changing back as he lands he starts to walk amongst the bodies looking at the various human bodies looking for any sigil that he would recognize while trying to ignore the bodies that appeared to have been eaten. Looking at the strange creatures momentarily he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was not on Azeroth. Realizing this was not an alliance army he took to the air again in a swift movement and went back to the tower. Upon landing, he changes back and reaches into his bag and pulls out a small stone, holding it tight a puff of smoke appears while a rusted proto drake roars.

Smiling Tauhaan patted the large drake "Alright Nereus lets see where we are"

Hopping onto the drake it takes to the sky and away from the battlefield. After a few miles they came across a village but Tauhaan could tell from the smoke he saw in the distance that it was destroyed. Still, they flew over the village seeing that the creatures had attacked here as well. Flying on he spotted more smoke but this smoke indicated a controlled fire and hopefully, that meant people and not whatever those creatures were. Heading in the direction of the smoke he thought he should land outside the camp just in case.

Neira Surana rubbed her eyes as she sat on the log next to the camp fire and Makers breath was she exhausted. Hard not to be though after the month she had. The once mage of the Ferelden circle of magi turned Grey Warden was not a happy camper. It was hard to believe that it had only been a month since she passed her harrowing, exposed her former friend as a blood mage and then recruited into the wardens all in the span of a single day. Then not even a week later the king was betrayed at Ostagar. He, his army and nearly every Grey Warden in Ferelden had been slain by the foul darkspawn. Leaving only herself and Alistair to overthrow the treachours Teyrn Logain, gather the armies of Dwarves, Elves, and Mages as well as stop the blight. Topping it all off she had found herself IN CHARGE! The Senior Warden was Alistair, but he had shown himself unwilling to take the role. Now she must juggle the personalities of the rag tag team she led. A cynical and sarcastic apostate mage named Morrigan, a massive and stoic Qunari they call Sten, a lay-sister of the chantry with an unsual set of skill for a woman of the cloth named Leliana. One of her teachers from the circle Wynne, the wisecracking bumbling senior Warden himself Alistair and her new mabari warhound Muffins.

Looking down at the warhound at her feet she reached down to pat his head "At least your happy"

The elf ran a hand through her black hair that she kept in a tight ponytail as her blue eyes swept through the camp to check on her "merry group". Alistair was nearby tending to the fire while Leliana and Wynne talked near the tents, as Morrigan was nearby in her own little camp. Sten was sharpening his sword just on the edges of the light as the dwarf merchant Bodahn Feddic and his adopted savant son were securing their cart for the night. Neira sighed anew, after Ostagar Morrigan, Alistar and herself traveled to the small village of Lothering for supplies. While there they had met two new companions, a convicted murderer and a mysterious lay-sister. Thankfully it had worked out for the best. Sten was a beast with anything two-handed that you gave him, while Leliana was nothing like anything Neira has seen with a bow. Journeying to the mage tower to use the first of their treaties, Neira was shocked and horrified to learn that the tower had become infested with abominations and demons. Learning that the templars planned to purge the tower, Neira and her group volunteered to clear the tower. While clearing the first floor they had ran into the Wynne protecting a group of mages and children, after agreeing to let Wynne accompany them she had removed the barrier that she erected to protect them. After clearing the first few floors and killing the sloth demon that imprisoned them in the fade then killing the abomination that caused it all they were able to save Senior Enchanter Irving. With the tower secured Wynne decided to join their group as they were leaving, settling to travel to the dwarf capital the group had made plans to travel north when a creature she had never seen before appeared from the treeline and was approaching the camp alongside a dragon.


	2. A start to something interesting

Tauhaan had been watching the camp from the treeline for a few minutes, having landed in a nearby clearing he slowly made his way towards the camp alongside Nereus. Seeing that the camp was occupied by what appeared to be an elf, 5 humans though one appeared quite large for a human as well as a pair of dwarves near what appeared to be a merchant cart and what appeared to be a very large dog. Tauhaan did notice a smaller camp not far but he couldn't make out the occupant, snorting as he shakes his head he grips his staff as he pats the side of his drake before heading toward the camp and out of the treeline. Keeping a steady pace towards the camp he thought to himself that this may be a bad idea, as he approached the camp he saw that his approach as been noticed by the occupants and that they were readying their weapons. Sighing he sent Nereus away to his pocket dimension as he readied himself to change forms while still keeping a steady pace, thankfully these humans and elf seemed more curious about him then threatened. Stoping he sees the two that looked like warriors stop about ten feet from him with their weapons ready while one had a shield and sword the other larger one carried a massive sword he wielded with two hands while the dog bared its fangs. Seeing the other three behind them with arrow and magic ready to unleash on him he planted his staff in the ground while wary of the person that he couldn't spot from the other camp.

When Neira had spotted the creature and dragon she had the others get ready for battle, after the month she had she wasn't taking any chances. As they approached she noticed that the dragon had disappeared into smoke, shaking that off for now she stopped just behind Alistair and Sten as they both stopped short of the strange creature. Though shorter then Sten and Alistair she was able to see the creature and was confused about what she saw as this creature was massive even larger then Sten and covered in black fur, looking up at its head she gasped as it's head was that of a bull. As she stared at the creature she saw that it was wearing what appeared to be leather armor and was carrying a staff, looking to Wynne and Leliana and saw the same look of shock and surprise on their faces as well.

Shaking her head she steps forward, moving between Sten and Alistair to address the massive creature hoping that it understands her "Alright.. I don't know what or who you are but you have wandered to close to our camp now state your business." Trying to remain as calm as she could Neira takes a deep breath as she looks up at the creature.

Tauhann looked down and saw the small elf, thankfully his years of working with night elves helped him learn the human's language "Hello little elf I am Tauhaan and I have come to your camp looking for help, I do not recognize this land."

Shocked that it spoke in a language she could understand she looks up at him "What do you mean you.. MORRIGAN NOO!" as she saw the wild mage in her bear form barreling towards the creature.

Tauhaan had barely looked in the direction the elf was looking at before a massive weight slammed into him and sent him crashing to the ground, feeling claws ripping into his armor he places a hand on his side and looks to see blood. Looking at what ran him down he see's a massive bear, anger filling him, he quickly stood and slammed his staff into the ground causing large vines to erupt from the ground ensnaring the bear and the rest of the group tightly making it impossible for them to move.

Holding his side he starts to work a healing spell while glaring at the group "So I come to you in peace and this is how you respond" as the healing spell heals his flesh.

As the vines had entangled the group, Neira and the rest tried to escape by slashing and using magic but the vines had appeared to quickly. Looking over to Morrigan and seeing her pinned to the ground by the vines she looks back over to Tauhaan and sees that the large creature was very angry.

Swallowing as she looked up at him while the vines gripped her tightly "So.. Tauhaan was it? I'm very sorry about this", while she looked up at him she could feel the vines tightening against her while seeing the others struggling against the vines.

Continuing to glare at the elf Tauhaan snorted "You alliance are all the same" as he raises his staff and brings it back into the ground causing the vines to release Neira "Tell me why I should not kill every single one of you"

At what he said Neira quickly looked around at the group and seeing the looks on their faces told her that she needed to try as she wondered what he meant by 'Alliance'.Looking up at Tauhaan she starts to sweat a little, "Ok you say your lost we can help with that hopefully, also my friends and I need to stop the darkspawn from destroying Ferelden surely you can understand that".

Looking at the elf Tauhaan sighed,that was not what he wanted to hear, now knowing that he wasn't on Azeroth he stomped his staff against the ground causing the vines to pull away from the group "So I'm definitly not on Azeroth, so where am I and what are these darkspawn?"

Neira looks on as the vines pull away from the group and return back into the earth, dry swallowing she returns her gaze to Tauhaan. "Well like I said earlier we are in the country of Fereldan, and as for what darkspawn are, all I really know is that they are supposedly a punishment from the Maker and they are swarming the surface in what we call a blight while being controlled by an Archdemon"

Tauhann looked down at her as she told him where he was and what those creatures were, shaking his head he thought that this was like the incident with the Lich King all over again. Letting out a huff of air he adjusted the grip on his staff as he looked at the group. Lower himself to the ground "Great, this is just like the Lich King all over again." With him on the ground he was eye level with the elf "What is your name elf?"

Neira looked at Tauhaan, seeing that he looked slightly defeated "Ummmm I'm not sure who the Lich King is but I am Neira a mage and Grey Warden. Look I know this is alot to ask.. but since you're stuck here for the moment but would you be willing to help us?" After asking Tauhaan Neira looks at the rest of the group and sees a look of approval and disapproval, but seeing how quickly he had diabled the group she decided they could use the help.

Tauhaan chuckled at the request "If it's not my world that needs saving it's another." Standing back up he dusts himself off "Alright Neira I will help you but first what is a Grey Warden and second do you have a leatherworker I can have repair my armor?"


End file.
